The present invention features a solar powered motion sensing system that is integrated into a purse or other handbag. The motion sensing system activates a light upon detection of a hand entering the handbag. The present invention is not limited to a purse or other small handbag. The motion sensing system may be integrated into any appropriate piece of luggage or bag such as but not limited to a suitcase, a clutch purse, or the like.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.